The present invention relates generally to foundation walls for residential homes, more particularly to such foundation walls that are at least partially prefabricated, and specifically to such foundation walls that are adjustable in the field.
The ideal prefabricated home is one that is entirely prefabricated at the factory. Of course, transport of the house as a whole to the field would be impractical. Instead, the "prefabricated home" is one that has "prefabricated parts." Those parts, then, are assembled in the field.
One problem with assembly of the prefabricated parts in the field is that the parts may not necessarily fit together in the desired precise manner. The reasons for this are numerous. For example, it may be cost prohibitive to make the dimensions of the prefabricated parts perfect in the factory. Or, even if the prefabricated parts have perfect or near perfect dimensions, the foundation dug or built for the house may be imperfect.